


The Shrieking of Nothing

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Angst, Grieving, Spoilers for the end of the manga.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The only reason why Subaru smokes is that there isn't any reason that matters why he shouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tokyo Babylon, Seishirou/Subaru: cigarette burns, sadism "I came to represent and carve my name within your chest"_

**Title:** The Shrieking of Nothing  
**Fandom:** Tokyo Babylon  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for the end of the manga.  
**Characters/couples:** Subaru.  
**Summary:** The only reason why Subaru smokes is that there isn't any reason that matters why he shouldn't.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tokyo Babylon, Seishirou/Subaru: cigarette burns, sadism "I came to represent and carve my name within your chest"_

**The Shrieking of Nothing.**

He starts smoking a week after he wakes up, when he's taking care to pack Hokuto's things away. Subaru knows that she would be mad if she knew: smoking in her apartment and making her clothes stink of cigarette smoke and it's so bad for his health, doesn't he know this?

He stops that line of thought before he can actually pretend that he hears Hokuto's voice, before he can picture his sister's face as she does a charming pout, turning towards Seishirou-san, asking _isn't that right, Sei-chan?_

He chokes right then, before he can think of a smile and warm eyes, and he tells himself it's the smoke, bitter and heavy, wrapping gray white tendrils down his vocal cords and tonsils and nothing else. He's not used to smoking and if his eyes water, if his throat hurts, that's the only reason there is. And the only reason he keeps on doing it afterwards it is that there isn't any reason that matters why he _shouldn't._

The first cigarettes almost burn his naked fingertips, unused as he is to actually feel things. Subaru lets them burn far too long and he watches the tip far too much, watches them until he almost thinks they make sense. Then he smokes – chokes again – and the ashes are there, falling down, scattered unto nothing, with just the sharp sting of an almost burn upon his skin.

Subaru's hands hurt almost everyday, nowadays, and he sees no reason why to wear his gloves anymore, why to hide their mark. Sometimes he almost touches them, and sometimes he thinks about pressing the cigarettes there, marking the scars and he wonders if Seishirou-san would feel that, too, wonders if he would hurt if only a little if Subaru was to do that, if Subaru would be capable of really hurting him.

But he knows the answer to that, so there is no reason why to do so, no reason at all.  



End file.
